Field
The described technology relates generally to a battery module. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a battery module having an improved holder structure to support rechargeable batteries.
Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery can be widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
In addition, a high-capacity battery module normally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and a rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical or prismatic shape.
The battery module is provided with a bus bar to electrically connect rechargeable batteries.
The bus bar is welded to a terminal of the rechargeable batteries, and welding is performed while the bus bar is aligned above the rechargeable batteries.
A jig and the like are used to locate the bus bar at a correct position, but this kind of work consumes a lot of time and involves complex manufacturing processes.
In addition, locating the bus bar at a correct position is very difficult even if the jig is used.
When external impacts or vibrations are delivered to the battery module, electrical contact failure between the bus bar and the terminal may occur.
If contact failure occurs between the bus bar and the terminal, output power not only decreases as resistance increases, but also heat is generated, thereby resulting in performance deterioration and a shortened life expectancy of the rechargeable battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.